


Sniper Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Moving On, Regrets, Talking, Unrequited Love, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Natasha talk about Bucky and Clint's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Boyfriends

Phil was sitting in the Avengers common room watching Clint and Bucky. He felt jealously burn his heart. After SHIELD's fall he had revealed himself to be alive to the Avengers. Needless to say, all of them were less than happy. But over time the tension decreased and everything was normal.

Phil was finally going to confess his long held feelings for the archer. But he was too late. Clint was already in a relationship. That to with the Winter Soldier. Their relationship had began just weeks before his revelations. Phil was hoping the relationship wouldn't last long. After all the Winter Soldier was hardly a stable person. But their relationship only grew stronger.

Phil could see both snipers loved each other very much.

A voice said, "Hi Phil."

Phil turned to see Natasha.

Phil said, "Hi, Natasha."

Natasha said, "So watching the love of your life be happy with someone else."

Phil winced. Natasha still hadn't completely forgiven him.

Phil said, "Clint is really happy isn't he."

Natasha said, "Yup. i had my doubts. But Barnes eventually won me over. Plus I already gave him the shovel talk."

Phil could see Natasha approved.

Natasha continued, "You had years to tell him, Phil. You can only blame yourself for this."

Phil said, "I know."

Natasha said, "Its time to move on Phil."

Phil said, "Its hard. but I will try."

They both saw Clint and Bucky kiss. Phil felt his heart twist. They looked so happy.

It was time to move on.


End file.
